You are gotten into trouble?
by Moon1997
Summary: The usual discalimer.. excuse me my english..This Story..When you put your hand in...


He could not believe it, really? This could not be happening to him, less him .It is at all fair, which filled his mouth telling others not to touch anything and here was howling in pain if he had blundered.

It was found on the west side, a place that emitted a soft brand power, after Kolya and torture, and did not sleep followed, had nightmares with disastrous things that happened to the city and all ended up dead, yes, dead and all for his ego, was unbearable, and he could no more with it, had countless meetings with Heitmeyer and even Carson had prescribed painkillers and doping, had tried hypnosis and everything had worsened, they were increasingly vivid and stronger and had even triggered with serious asthma attacks that Carson had frightened more than once, had thought he would die.

He no longer goes out in the world without his little purse tied to her leg, full of drugs offered by Carson, John had been raised up out of the computer, his health had weakened to a point that Ronon or marine had to walk behind him, to watch for any crisis or fainting already very common.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-John, if you listen to me for the Gods sake ... I need you answer me, John? ... Damn it!

John wander in his dreams and in the bottom of them had an annoying voice that disturbed him, it was McKay. Suddenly he realized it was not a dream, it was the radio that was blessed whistling incessantly, he opened his bleary eyes and lazy .Because Mckay could not wait until morning was twelve, it would be an emergency?

-Damn, John,answer me

-Mckay ?, What the hell?

-Listenme , John, I need you to call Zelenka, and Godrin or Kusangani ,now, I needed them in the west pier, three levels below the conveyor and you can even bring your boys sappers.

-Take it easy for once, Mckay hell are you saying? And because you need all these people? And yet why the hell you're there, so far?

-No time for any of this, really. But I can say that I have introduced my hand into a pedestal, I'm bleeding to death ..John .. Oh God ... all my blood, just.. I was following an energy from that hole and I just put reached into the hole and now the I cant out ..something is cutting me ...Oh ...John. (Rodney said with shortness of breath)

-Mckay, Listen carefully (as she dressed), I need you to shut up, in two minutes I'll be there, you hear me? I promise, now I need you to breathe deeply and slowly ok? As Carson taught you ... remember? I do not want to add to this an asthma attack ..

-I think it's too late for your tips ... I'm having one, I'm afraid, this damn thing is going to swallow my hand .. .. Just ... just get me out of here please ...

-I'm on my way ... I'll take obviously .. but do not ask Beckett

-No, do not call him .. I do not want to see me like that ..

-Mckay, Do not be stupid, I just do not say that you're bleeding to death? Besides being your super-boyfriend, it is a doctor, and I think you need now ...

\- Okay, John, just hurry, please

\- Ok .. Just calm down

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **In the bedroom door Carson**

-Doctor, if you hear me, open the door.

-Carson got up and walked lazily toward the door, who the hell comes up call this time ?, passed his hand over control and there ..John

-Son .. What the hell do you want?

-Doc is an emergency

-Hey, I'm not the only doctor on this base ..Biro stands guard, tell her.

-No, doc. is Mckay ..

-Oh God, now what ? It has passed? He had another crisis?

-No .. Calm .. Well I would not say so but .. It's more ..Go to the infirmary ...

-All Right not scare me,, Colonel ..

-Scare Yourself Carson, I want a quick medical equipment, while I bring sappers.

-sappers ? And now he has done Mckay?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-That has put his hand where ?

-Doctor, I've already said, in a strange pedestal is following ..

-Oh, holy Mother ... Claire, I want saline, dextrose, glucose, blood type, and broad-spectrum antibiotics

-Oh .. And some bronchodilators, but too much to ask ... Oops .. I forgot to tell you is having a crisis?

-Damn, the usual Claire, nebulizers, corticosteroid inhalers and epinephrine .. We must be ready for everything. I want thermal blankets, an oxygen tank, a nasal cannula and mask and a stretcher I want the traumatologist is ready and if we are out of control an endotracheal tube 8 and a half.

-Yes doctor. Now I have everything ready.

-OK. You come with me, called Kate, Stevens and military doctor ... I forget the name of that boy ...

-McAllister? The Marine?

-Yes son, it is good .The doctor in these situations, things trapped

-All Right, I'll tell Lorne that you to call him .

-And Radek ?

-Ah ... they went ahead with Kusangani and Godrin and to find out if they can get Mckay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they arrived Mckay was standing on a large pool of blood that dripped down his jacket and khaki pants, to his feet.

He was about to faint, her head resting on the pedestal could see a thin layer of sweat, holding his other arm his opposite shoulder, soft sobs were heard, it was a fight for oxygen, Mckay coughed and tried to clear throat, apart from all the man was was showing him something on the tablet, while Godrin massaged gently between the shoulder blades, he had put a jacket on the back, to mitigate the cold in there, every breath was a gentle mist.

Carson did not hesitate to act and went to where Mckay.

\- Love... God .. .. How do you feel?

And responded only with a negative nod

Nimbly for a pulse in the neck of her boyfriend, had not noticed until he was close, McKay was deathly pale, shaking strongly, to the point that the tablet had given him Zelenka ,had fallen.

-God..Carson ? .. I feel so bad ... I ... I ... (And a sudden coughing attack appeared.)

-Kate, brings the table, placed his waist height, so you can lie down, put a central line for blood, and I want the nasal cannula and the nebulizer. And connect other intravenous.

They lay down to Mckay carefully on the stretcher, put all intravenous lines, along with the rest under the bed, and gently Carson examined the arm of her companion.

It was a narrow hole, could not do much with his penlight, everything was soaked with blood flowing in the elbow of Rodney, but could see some metal teeth were embedded in the arm and a more blades in the background.

-Rodney how you feel? I promised to come quick, you see?Look here is Ronon..

-I feel very weak, I think I'm bleeding to death ..

-Shut up, none of that will happen ok? Neither Carson nor I, we will not allow, we are here to help you, look at all the people who have come, you see? We love you, friend.

John gently massaged head to Rodney.

-John, (coughing loudly) I have very sleepy ... ..

Carson turned, with frightened face looked at John. Mcallister Stevens and Rodney were connecting to monitors.

-Hey, bloody fool, you can not sleep, you understand me? I do not want you to go into shock, I need you awake.

Rodney nodded

-Colonel, please, keep busy

-Yes, Beckett.

Through the door and enter the sappers began talking with Kusanganilooking how they could get out the arm of the the pedestal .. It was a large room with windows from floor to ceiling were broken and there were various controls on the walls , Godrin was working on it while Zelenka deployed a pedestal cover and connected his laptop.

Minutes passed and each attempt made to remove it, pull him, did not work, instead it caused more commotion and shouts of pain rumbled in the room and Carson was on the verge of despair, had tried to send a probe, and results were simply 's hand was compressed into a tiny space and their fingers were broken in abnormal positions, in the center of the palm of his hand was a large piece of something like Lantean glass, which was partially buried in the flesh.

Back, wrist Rodney was being cut by two blades that were up and down and his arm had spikes buried in the opposite direction.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rodney tried to speak, with the crisis at full speed ..

-Great, this ... is…. the closest, to reach into the mouth of a shark ...

-Hey guys, I found algo..Shouted Kusangani in the other end of the room at a checkpoint.

Zelenka and Godrin quickly ran to where she was, he adjusted his glasses, and cursed heavily in Czech, while Godrin cursed softly and looking at Kusangani and Mcallister.

Zelenka stood and walked to where John and Carson.

\- I do not have good news.

-I overheard Radek, Rodney said softly through the haze of the nebulizer.

-And I do not, I can say that this is getting ugly .dijo Carson

-What Happens brainiac?

-Colonel (Radek gritted his eyes), the machine where Mckay has gotten the damn hand is a machine of torture Wraith

-What Did you say? He whispered heavily Carson

-The System works this way, the Wraith is positioned in front of the pedestal is made to put the hand they use to feed.

-And there is no way he can get out of there, the idea is that the machine do the maximum possible pain, and then just over time, the hand is amputated ..

-What the hell you think you're saying? And it is that these Atlanteans, were not safe ? Mckay has the gene, it should not be .The is not Wraith

-As I said, but that takes time, we must activate those sensors, and also remember that these devices were damaged by the floods that we suffer.

-Shit ... How long do we have?

-Not much, Colonel, within hours the machine do its job, I'm looking control panels, but so far have found only security measures.

-Colonel, I do not have much time .. I put the blood at maximum speed, but that speed comes out, and I almost depleted blood supplies. you must call the command stargate and I do not like anything that damn machine will go to amputate his arm to my boyfriend ...

-Shut up ,Okay .. .. I'll see that Elizabeth has not arrived and then I'll call the base for ..

MacAllister came running

-Doctor Beckett, Dr. Mckay has started to convulse.

\- Bloody Hell .. Do what you can

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Give me three milligrams of Carbamazepine, and increases oxygen.

Suddenly broke an alarm in the room

\- Hold it tightly, escape is an alarm, the system thinks that he wants to escape .said Godrin

Carson had climbed on the table trying to hold the body of Rodney McAllister was holding with a cloth shoulder, Claire was raised and holding oxygen mask.

After about 40 seconds, Rodney had stopped convulsing and was opening his eyes with an expression of pain ..

And the alarm stopped.

-Rodney quiet .. Quiet, I'm here love ..

A scream shook the room, it was Rodney. The system was more closed its prongs.

He stammered :

-Damn ... ... out of here, God, God ...Damn .. really it hurts ... .. (And the tears came running his cheeks).I can not take it anymore, kill me please ... please ...

Carson gave him a big kiss to Rodney, while everyone watched expectantly.

-Nobody is going to do that have heard me, honey?

Holy Mother .Claire give him some morphine at the central line . I want a bit more glucose, and put a glucagon injection in the abdomen.

Rodney was relaxing with what they had given him, and his eyes focused on the bright blue eyes of her breathing had become more difficult, again the asthma was screwing everything. quickly he collapsed.

-Rodney ? Love? Can you hear me? Fuck this shit.

John ran down the hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Doctor…

-Tell me Mcallister ..

-I know perfectly, that he is her fiance, but in this case I would suggest amputated above the elbow.

Everyone turned to look at the pedestal

-What the hell are you saying? As you can say that? You know what my rule, nothing is done until it is completely only military doctors who cut and split .. And to think I brought you because I thought you were good doctor.

-Doctor Beckett, for the love of God, his relationship with Dr. Mckay leaves not think straight. He's on the verge of hypovolemic shock and a general failure. Saturation is falling, might have to intubate, besides that he has severe hypoglycemia, the cold is not helping at all to his lungs, have failed to reduce inflammation of the airways and possible infection is imminent ... wants follow?

-God…. Shut good time, I'm very aware of my medical problems and promised that not influence my judgment. You've heard me?

Weir was petrified standing in the doorway of the room, which had just heard was not necessary to ask what had happened, and what I saw offered all information .Janet Fraiser accompanied with a look of surprise

-McAllister come with me

-Elizabeth is serious?

-Yes, very seriously Carson, you're the chief doctor but I want more opinions, Janet examines Carson and Rodney.

-As you wish. He nodded with a soft smile, and headed Carson sitting in a chair, stroking her hand gently Mckay.

Janet came and looked at the monitors, that does not look good at and less the pool of blood underfoot.

-Hey, Carson, how are you?

-Janet, you've come (said with a soft sobs) Blessed Dr. Mcallister want to amputate, but I think Zelenka can do something before it all go to hell.

\- I know Carson, just ask you to consider it (While reading medical history) did not need more of you only that, consider it.

-I know, I know, only (cough) I'd never forgive, is a good scientist ... God .. It's the best .. he needs his hands to play with their technological things ... that's life .. (cough)

Janet put the stethoscope on the back of Carson,and she overheard a mild wheezing in his chest

-What are you doing girl? In case you do not notice it, I'm not sick ...

\- I know that Beckett, but I dont forget that you are too asthmatic and ... to be aware of it ... you're not taking care of the cold.

-Ha! You're right .. If I want to help .I must be in good condition not?

-Exactly, breathe here.

Janet holds a inhalochamber in the Beckett's face, as he pressed an inhaler, slowly pulled up a chair, like the others, until he finished his account and withdrew from the face of Carson.

Carson softly breath, and noticed that he could breathe less were near the stretcher, listening to the status of Rodney.

In a jiffy, Carson had fallen asleep with her head resting on the edge the stretcher Rodney.

About 15 minutes later, his dream had been interrupted by the screams, Rodney was not breathing, had cased nimbly. And calm was gone.

 **Thirty minutes later**

-mmm..mmm. (Coughs)

-Rodney ? I Love, I am here ..no try to speak .. you have a tube in your throat ..

Rodney waved him for reaching you something to write. Carson helped hold the tablet while writing and read.

 _-Carson, Do not panic, but it does not hurt me, I feel nothing not even the shoulder, you gave me something?_

\- Carson you knew this would happen. Janet said

\- No, Rodney, I have not put any medicine for pain, you're falling into shock. Oh dear God, Rodney, if no solution ... Mcallister has proposed amputated ..

Rodney just gently moved negatively.

-Oh God ... I do not want to lose .. and kissed him on the forehead.

\- Relax, Heart, I am not dead, but am in the process, and make sure Zelenka something and get me out of here .In fact, how nice tourniquet!

\- Bloody fool, obviously I'm not going to let die, and the tourniquet did you it, dumb

And together they smiled

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Minutes seem like hours**

They had been agreed, that Rodney was not aware to make decisions so had arranged for amputate.

Mcallister was ready with his surgical kit, and Carson was lying, there with a pout face.

Gavin McAllister prepare his scalpel, and put on the skin of Rodney, who was there watching with horror.

And the worst was that they had not put him anesthesia .

-Hey! wait wait, do not do anything .I have it off, shout Godrin

And all turned their heads violently, even Rodney had risen a bit, only to be pushed back by Claire

-In seriously ? said John from the door

-Colonel, where were you?

-Speaking with other physicians

-But that will not be necessary .. none of this, holy God

-You Can pull carefully, I managed to retract all mechanisms.

-Okay .. Kate, put a morphine injector ..

As I watched Rodney gently.

-Let's do it, Ronon said

Rodney clenched his eyes and fist of your hand

All gently pulled off the stretcher and slowly lowered the arm, said arm Mcallister along with Kate and wrapped in wet cloth, removed the tourniquet and put him in the chest Mckay.

All let out a cry of happiness and excitement

-And for the love of god, dont do this , Mckay dont go through this shit again, and do not ever put your hand in rare holes.

Everyone smiled and gave him a Rodney like the good Colonel hand, and Carson took it quickly to the nearest teleporter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Mckay .. What the hell are you doing out of bed? Ronon said

\- Sorry, I was just tired of lying and I hurt my back.

-All right, hey! Watch out for that arm, just two days ago you went surgery, and you almost died in the operating room ... I do not understand how you walk out there ..

-But if I'm right ... already .. already. Mom'm going to sit on the stretcher. But just sit.

\- Whatever, hey if you know what rare substance, they put me on the last mission .. I hate luranos .. that's not fair just because flirt with a girl ..?

-I already knew you got the treatment?

-No, but soon my love will have it ready, the Luranos wanted to kill me .. With this toxin, that was what made me so sick to your own luck .. You will no longer be my nanny and I can go on missions again ...

All of his team began to arrive

-Thank God…. Your incomplete talks, let me waiting ..

-You were talking about weapons and passed out .. That's not fair to your friend ... hu!

\- I'll have time to tell you the rest ...

Carson arrived..

-Rodney. What the hell are you doing out of your bed. Carson shout

\- I'm just bored..if you just let me go..

And they all looked, about to laugh .. I was home, well, no one had taken anything, and was with family

End 


End file.
